


What's So Special About It

by Nigu



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigu/pseuds/Nigu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always knew Clemont was up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Special About It

-Hurry up, c'mon!- Ash cheered up a slow-paced Clemont left meters behind, as usual. Going places, walking away, defeating Team Rocket, it was kinda like a routine. When Clemont reached Ash, Serena and Bonnie, the whole group started walking at slow, or should we say, Clemont pace, not to leave this one lagging behind.

Finally they find a nice place to stay during the night, designated by the three quarters of Sun left of the visible sky horizon. They set a campfire as well as the tents and each one's sleeping bag. The sky still lit on a crimson shade with blue licks anywhere else.

-Oh, look!- Serena said looking at her Pokédex- There are great kinds of berries I can use in Poké puffs around here! I will go see if I can pick some.

-Fennekin- went Fennekin looking at Serena in the eye.

-Brother, can I go picking berries with Serena?- asked Bonnie happily to Clemont.

-Well, I think you should ask Serena first- he replied.

-Serena, can I go with you?- she asked.

-Of course! We're going to have fun!- Serena said- We may arrive late, so you can nod off before we do so.

-Alright, see you, girls!- Ash replied.

-Look, there's this kind of berry that...- Serena's voice got dim to Ash's and Clemont's ears as she headed towards the forest.

Then Clemont broke the ice.

-Huh, are you, um, aware that Serena, you know, she, thinks you're cute?-.

-Uh, that, well, I've to be sincere, I simply, err, avoid it-.

-Why?-.

-Well, because I, uh, just don't think of girls like that-.

-Wait; are you saying you don't like girls?-.

-I think that's the most uncomfortable way to say it.

-But, why?-.

-Alright, I think I should confess right now- Ash took a deep breath-, I think, uh, I'm more, like, attracted to P-Pokémon.

Clemont turned his face lightly as he gestured an unsurprised face.

-You see, it was obvious-.

-Oh, so, it was?-.

Clemont just stared at him with the same face.

-But seriously, why is it, like that way? What's so special about, you know, girls?-.

Clemont stood silent for two seconds before moving to the tree trunk Ash was sitting on.

-Well, there are some things- he said, getting up and taking Ash by the hand, which caused this one to blush. Both walked into the opposite side of the forest, where light from the sky was dimly entering through the high leaves.

-This, uh, what are we doing here?- Ash asked.

-Sit here- said Clemont, patting the floor on his side. Ash sit, leaning back to the tree.

-So, what's this all a- Ash couldn't finish his sentence when Clemont's lips touched his as this one blushed, holding his hands on Ash's back, which caused him to groan.  
Ash just succumbed to Clemont as he explored his mouth with his tongue. He responded with the same action.

Clemont felt Ash's trousers a little tighter than normal, so he drove his hands to the zipper as Ash carresed his back too. He succesfully unzipped the pair, causing Ash to squirm. He put a hand behind Ash's back again as he slid the other one under his underwear, fondling his groin. He could tell it was about 5 inches long because he was used to all about those machines he built.

Ash let out a low moan after feeling Clemont's hand touching his member. Clemont put his lips apart as he lined with Ash's shaft, licking the glans, an action to which Ash responded bending forward violently.

-Alright- Ash panted.

Clemont wrapped Ash with his wet lips, going lower with every stroke he performed. Ash started to squirm again, and he moaned involuntarily. Clemont started to swallow on Ash's member, causing him to buck his hips, because the pleasure was really big.

Ash put his hand on Clemont's head, using the other hand to support himself in the floor. Clemont rapidly licked Ash's glans, which made Ash shake softly. He used the hand he put over Clemont's head to force him up and down, into the shaft.

Ash moaned out loud with all of Clemont's treatments, and started to feel something coming. He engaged on the climax, bucking his hips even more.

-Oh my Arceus, Clemont- Ash panted followed by a moan.

-I think I have to, AH!- he gasped before he released. He shot all of his cum onto Clemont's tongue, rolling down his throat as Clemont swallowed one last time on Ash. Clemont rolled his tongue lightly on the glans, not to cause Ash to shake furiously.

-Arceus, Clemont, what was that thing I- Ash panted, but didn't complete his sentence.

-Cum. Yours is really good- he said, trying not to "geek out".

-Oh, Arceus, you are simply amazing, Clemont!- Ash submitted as he fell onto the floor.

-You're welcome- Clemont said, before laying on his side, cuddling into his arm as he put his behind Ash's neck, and giving him an inspired kiss while he caressed his chest.

-We should go back- Ash said with a low, relaxed voice as he put his pants back.

-They won't come back too soon- Clemont said.

**Author's Note:**

> But, where's Pikachu?


End file.
